Redemption of a Wonderbolt Cadet
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Following the events of "Wonderbolt Academy," Lightning Dust reveals to Spitfire the real reason behind her recklessness and is given another chance to become a Wonderbolt. However, will Rainbow Dash and the other cadets accept her new outlook?


Disclaimer 1: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the original idea to this story. It belongs to anyone who had this idea firsthand.

"Redemption of a Wonderbolt Cadet"

By TwilightSparkle3562

"The Wonderbolts are looking for the best flyers in Equestria," said Spitfire, as she and her guards trotted over to Rainbow Dash and her friends. "You were right; being the best should never come at the expense of our fellow ponies. It's not just about pushing ourselves; it's about pushing ourselves in the right direction. You've shown you're capable of doing just that."

Those were the words that Lightning Dust had heard come out of the Captain of the Wonderbolts. Upon nearly putting Rainbow Dash's friends in danger, the truth was now out for all to hear and as Spitfire beckoned her over to face the consequences, Lightning Dust knew that this was the end for her. With a swing of her hoof, Spitfire snatched the lead pony badge from her uniform and sent her away. Lightning Dust looked over one last time at her ex-partner and walked sadly away with the guards escorting her.

"I guess I was wrong about really pushing myself," she thought sadly as she was led away. "Maybe Rainbow Dash was right, maybe if I had been careful at what I was doing and not being reckless, then perhaps I could be a Wonderbolt. Guess that is not going to happen now."

As Lightning Dust lay in her bed that night, she looked out the window and looked up at the stars and wondered what was going to happen next. After all, Lightning Dust had the same ambition as Rainbow Dash and that was to join the most prestigious flying group in Equestria and earn the respect and admiration of all who would see her do what she did. She was the youngest in her family of flyers and was often looked down upon as a worthless flyer who would never join the Wonderbolts. Perhaps, now that her dream was about to be shattered, Lightning Dust wondered if there was anything out there for her to chase. She didn't want to take any other boring job in Equestria and life in Cloudsdale would not be the same for her. Nevertheless, she went to sleep that night, not knowing what was going to happen to her.

Early the next morning, the sounds of knocking were heard on her door and Lightning Dust was so startled by the sudden sound that she fell out of her bed and ran over to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked groggily. "I'm up, I'm up."

Lightning Dust flung open the door and looked to see the two guards who had escorted her away from Rainbow Dash and the others. They looked down sternly at her, but were not stiff.

"Spitfire wants to see you in her office," the dark colored guard said. "Apparently, she wants to understand the method of your madness, cadet."

"Follow us and then you will be sent down to the mess hall for breakfast," added the light colored guard.

Doing as she was told, Lightning Dust got on her uniform and as she was led down to Spitfire's office, she took an enormous gulp and wondered if this was truly the end. The dark colored guard knocked on the door and then opened it to reveal Spitfire standing at her desk, with her sunglasses glaring at Lightning Dust.

"Close the door and no one enters until I say so," she said to the guards as Lightning Dust walked in. Seeing the door close behind her, Lightning Dust looked up nervously at the Captain of the Wonderbolts and prepared to take whatever punishment that Spitfire was going to put upon her.

"Do you know why you are here, Lightning Dust?" she asked sternly, but understanding.

"Yes, Ma'am," gulped Lightning Dust nervously. "You are here to kick me out of the Academy because of my reckless behavior, is that it?"

Spitfire stood there wide eyed for a minute, seemingly understanding the mess that Lightning Dust had gotten herself into. Trying to not be so tough, Spitfire took off her sunglasses and leaned over on the top of her desk.

"That is not why you are here, Lightning Dust," replied Spitfire. "As a Captain of the best flyers in Equestria, I must say that I am very disappointed in you for your reckless behavior. Rainbow Dash told me everything about what you have done when you were partnered with her. The Wonderbolts are built on respect and dignity and you clearly did not display that for the past few days. What have you got to say for yourself?"

Lightning Dust looked down at the floor and then looked back up at Spitfire and closed her eyes once, sighing at what she was about to say.

"Spitfire," she said nervously. "All my life, I have wanted to be one of you and be one of the few Pegasi who would be admired and respected all throughout Equestria. When I was a filly, I was never respected and was told down by my older brothers that I would never be like them and they weren't even Wonderbolts."

Spitfire could see that Lightning Dust was trying to hold back tears and realized that there was more to be told about this story than met the eye.

"It seemed that by joining the Wonderbolts, I can prove my brothers wrong and show them I can be better than most Pegasi like them," continuedd Lightning Dust, looking away in shame, trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes from Spitfire's view. "With each test that we did, It seemed like I was trying to prove myself a little harder just to send a message to them. I guess now, it's all for nothing."

Spitfire was now beginning to feel sorry for Lightning Dust as she could well remember that there was a time in her own life that showed that she was also looked down upon by her brothers as well. Unlike Lightning Dust, Spitfire had fellow cadets in the Academy that were open to listening to what she wanted to say. It seemed that now, Lightning Dust was going through the same phase.

"Not quite over," said Spitfire as Lightning Dust looked up at her. "You see, I was like you once and I was looked down upon by my older siblings. But, I had fellow cadets who were willing to listen what I had to say about my situation. But, from what I see, you don't have anyone to turn to in times of need."

"What do you mean?" asked Lightning Dust, eagerly. "Are you saying that you are not going to kick me out?"

"We believe in second chances," said Spitfire, handing Lightning Dust a silver badge. "I am going to give you a second chance, but you will be Rainbow Dash's wing pony, starting today. In addition, I will have you start again with all the activities that you have done previously. However, if you start being reckless again, then you will be expelled from this academy."

So, Lightning Dust's second chance at redemption was about to take place. But, the question now was, would Rainbow Dash and the other Cadets accept Lightning Dust in her second chance?

As she joined her fellow cadets at the mess hall that morning, Lightning Dust was unsure of the reception that she was going to get. After all, her reckless behavior had somewhat driven her away from those that were around her. She then saw Rainbow Dash sitting at a table with some of their fellow ponies including Bulk Biceps, Thunderlane and Blossomforth. When they saw Lightning Dust walk over to them, the table fell silent and Rainbow Dash stared at his ex-partner with wide eyes.

"You?" cried Thunderlane, surprised along with the rest of his cadets. "I thought you got kicked out."

"YEAH!" added Bulk Biceps as Lightning Dust quivered at the loud booming voice of the muscular Pegasus with tiny wings. However, Rainbow Dash glared at him and ignoring what he had just did, Rainbow Dash looked over at Lightning Dust.

"Spitfire gave me another chance," said Lightning Dust nervously. "She thinks that I have a lot of potential and I need to have a fresh start."

The other cadets simply ignored her and just went on to finishing their breakfast as Rainbow Dash got up from the table and placing a wing over Lightning Dust's shoulder. Even though Lightning Dust had angered her for what she nearly did to her friends with the tornado, Rainbow Dash felt that being a wonderbolt meant dealing with ponies you didn't like. However, she could not have those feelings of anger or resentment towards Lightning Dust.

"Look, Lightning Dust," said Rainbow Dash as she walked with Lightning Dust from the mess hall. "Just because Spitfire gave you another chance doesn't mean that I can trust you. There have been times where I did some stupid things in front of my friends and I have often been looked down upon it."

"What do you mean?" asked Lightning Dust. "By being reckless, you can get yourself into trouble and not push yourself in any way?"

"It's not just about being reckless," replied Rainbow Dash. "Sometimes we let our pride get in the way of our judgments and put us in situations we don't want to be in."

Lightning Dust could see fully as to what Rainbow Dash was trying to tell her. She was being reckless and it was all because she wanted to earn the respect of her family, whom looked down upon her as a weakling.

"Actually Rainbow Dash," said Lightning Dust as they stopped at a cliff overlooking several cadets doing the obstacle course. Rainbow Dash wanted to show Lightning Dust the true way of doing the activities the Wonderbolts have their cadets do. "There has to be another reason for why you are acting this way. You can tell me if you want."

Lightning Dust was unsure if she could tell Rainbow Dash her private matters. But, she did harm Rainbow Dash's friends so there had to be a real reason for this. She walked away from the cliff and lifted herself into the air and wanted to fly like her old self again, but she couldn't. Not unless she could tell Rainbow Dash the truth.

"Actually, Rainbow Dash," explained Lightning Dust, landing back on the ground. "Do you have older siblings or are you an only foal?"

"I'm an only foal," replied Rainbow Dash confusingly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because the only reason why I came to Wonderbolt Academy in the first place is to prove to my family that I can be great just like them," replied Lightning Dust, her mind filling with anger. "My brothers have always looked down upon and me and said that I could never be like them. By coming here, I thought that by becoming a Wonderbolt, I could prove to them that I am someone."

"But you are who you are, Lightning Dust," said Rainbow Dash, trying to calm her down by placing her front hooves on her shoulders. "You can't let those thoughts cloud your mind. What you were initially doing was allowing yourself to be what you are by being reckless. By being my wing pony, I can help you. But, you need to help yourself."

The message was now starting to get through to Lightning Dust and she was now starting to calm herself down. Rainbow Dash released her grip on Lightning Dust and a sense of relief became to come through her mind, putting out the anger like a wildfire. It was at that moment that Lightning Dust began to realize that by working alongside Rainbow Dash, she could become who she always wanted to be: be someone who was greater than what most ponies would say about her.

"I can help you," added Rainbow Dash. "Being Wing Pony is the way to go through this. Do it not just for my sake, but for yours."

"If that's the way you want to be," said Lightning Dust, a small tear coming down her face. "Then I will work alongside you. I've had this nightmare for as long I can remember."

It seemed that Lightning Dust was beginning to see the error of her ways. For most of her life she had been living under the cloud of torment caused by her older brothers. Until the moment she was found out, Lightning Dust had been living by her own rules and that part of her life was over. Now, she had to prove herself to her family that she can be like them, but she could not do it alone. It would take time, but it needed to be done.

As she watched from outside her office, Spitfire could not help but smile for what Rainbow Dash was about to do. Although she had made the mistake of making Lightning Dust lead pony and Rainbow Dash wing pony, perhaps now that by reversing the roles, Lightning Dust would escape the shadows of the evils that have hovered over her for most of her young life.

"Rainbow Dash," thought Spitfire. "I've made you a Wonderbolt, now you must make Lightning Dust a true Wonderbolt and help her understand what being a Wonderbolt is all about."

In the days that followed, Lightning Dust would learn the true meaning of being a wonderbolt and it appeared the second chance that was given to her had paid off for the better.


End file.
